Puella in Clementia
by Alexeiv03
Summary: Fanfic de Madoka Magica en collab con Aisling Luighseach Alexeiv03: Autor de los capítulos de número impar Aisling Lighseach: Autora de los capítulos de número par


CAPÍTULO I

–¿Madoka? –se escuchó la voz de Kyuubei mientras la magia, las armas y los cuerpos danzaban.

Kaname Madoka reaccionó a la voz. Su arco mágico dejó de lanzar flechas y la destrucción comenzó a cesar. Los edificios destruidos que rodeaban la escena, así como el cielo gris que observaba desde las alturas, no habían tenido mayor protagonismo durante la lucha, solo habían sido algunas más de las víctimas del suceso.

–¿Me hablas a mí? –contestó mientras mostraba un pálido e inestable semblante. La criatura movió la cola, símbolo único de su capacidad expresiva, negada por su rostro.

–Madoka. Si matas a tus amigas se me hará muy difícil conseguir energía. –dijo con su aguda voz.

Madoka abrió los ojos de par en par y observó sus alrededores. Su compañera de clases, Sayaka Miki, junto a tres chicas de su misma edad, todas con idénticos uniformes escolares, yacían en el suelo, a pocos metros de ella, con evidentes signos de violencia y ataques. No era posible distinguir si es que estaban vivas o muertas; pero, por el estado en el que se encontraba el terreno que las rodeaba, era fácil concluir que habían caído a manos de quien se encontraba de pie a pocos metros empuñando su arma.

–Es mentira… –dijo Madoka horrorizada, Kyuubei se le acercó lentamente mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas.

–Por supuesto que no es mentira –dijo con tranquilidad–. Tú misma las mataste, diciendo que no necesitabas de nadie para acabar con las brujas.

–Es mentira…

–Tu propio egoísmo…

Una enorme bestia se movió rápidamente detrás de ella. Pudo darse cuenta de su presencia, pero no le alcanzó el tiempo para responder al ataque.

"Te mató" finalizó Kyuubei un segundo antes que Madoka fuera devorada por la enorme y vil criatura.

Madoka despertó agitadamente en su habitación. Gotas de sudor caían desde su frente.

Buscó a Kyuubei con la mirada. A un lado, al otro… no lo encontró.

"Debe de haber sido un sueño" pensó. "Sí… debe de haber sido uno…"

Se puso de pie, se vistió rápidamente y se miró en el espejo, su uniforme estaba impecable pues era el primer día de clases luego de las vacaciones demedio año. Se peinó el cabello con cuidado y luego pasó raudamente bajo el arco de la puerta para después bajar las escaleras.

Llegó al primer piso. No había nadie. Las cortinas no habían sido abiertas así que el ambiente estaba en penumbra. Con la mochila al hombro y un poco de miedo y confusión, caminó hacia adelante, atravesando con lentitud el camino entre la puerta y la escalera.

"Mi mamá ya debería haberse despertado… qué extraño que no haya nadie" pensó.

Un leve movimiento en una de las cortinas permitió deducir que afuera corría un viento muy fuerte. Aparentemente alguien había olvidado cerrar las ventanas durante la noche. Ella caminó unos pasos y procedió a abrir la cortina para poder cerrar la ventana.

–Veo que ya te despertaste –dijo Kyuubei, quien estaba muy cerca del cristal, tan cerca que Madoka se asustó al punto de retroceder con violencia. Luego levantó la mirada y observó lo que se mostraba detrás de él.

Muertos, muertos por todas partes, edificios destruidos, algunos suspendidos en el aire, otros aun chocando y desmoronándose mientras eran movidos por fuerzas invisibles. El cielo, de un agresivo gris, no dejaba de soltar relámpagos que bañaban en luz a Madoka con cada uno de sus destellos.

–Es mentira… no… eso fue un sueño… –dijo mientras su mochila caía lentamente de su hombro y ella trataba de tapar sus ojos con sus manos en señal de miedo.

–Te lo dije –irrumpió Kyuubei–. Tu propio egoísmo…

"Te mató"

De pronto, desde detrás de él, los cuerpos destrozados de las cuatro chicas con las que había soñado aparecieron suspendidos en el aire flotando desde el suelo. Rotaron hasta mostrarle sus rostros desfigurados. Con muertas sonrisas demoníacas penetraron en el alma de Madoka y destruyeron su cordura y razón…

Comenzaron a acercarse hacia ella. El vidrio por el cual estaba mirando al exterior no fue obstáculo para los cuerpos, ante los que el mismo se convertía en líquido y los dejaba pasar al interior de la casa.

Mientras ella miraba aterrorizada…

sonó el despertador.

"Un sueño… parece que fue un sueño" pensó mientras tomaba conciencia de la realidad y volteaba a mirar la hora.

–¡Madoka! ¡Vas a llegar tarde al colegio! –gritó su madre.

–¿¡Qué!? –contestó ella incorporándose en el acto.

Su madre entró como un rayo en su habitación y sacudió las frazadas y sábanas con una fuerza aparentemente sobrehumana, lanzándola al aire y dejándola caer en el suelo.

–¿¡Sabes qué hora es!? –le gritó su madre.

–¡LAS OCHO CON CUARENTA Y CUATRO, MAMÁ!

–¿Sabes qué hora es, no? –contestó su madre con una mirada asesina.

–¡SÍ!

Sin dilación Madoka se puso su uniforme, sonrió para sí misma al verse en el espejo… su sonrisa cambió a una expresión de terror al ver el reflejo de su madre. Bajó al primer piso atropelladamente seguida de su madre, tomó su desayuno agradeciéndole por la comida mientras aún masticaba.

Salió corriendo por la calle hacia la estación del tren seguida por un pequeño animal de color blanco de orejas largas que aceleró hasta alcanzarla. Ella volteó.

–¡Kyuubei! –exclamó animadamente.

Kyuubei subió ágilmente desde su pie hasta su hombro y se puso a admirar el urbano paisaje mientras Madoka corría por la calle.

–Yo te dije que era mejor que me quedara en tu casa para despertarte –dijo irguiendo la cabeza en señal de superioridad.

–¡Lo siento, hoy en la noche dormirás en mi cuarto! –contestó Madoka casi sin aliento.

–¡Ojalá que hayas aprendido tu lección! –concluyó Kyuubei, quien por alguna razón no se caía de su hombro.

Y así, continuaron por el camino, adornado por el sol de la mañana sin saber lo que les tenía preparado ese primer día de colegio.

* * *

CAPÍTULO II

Se oyó el abrir de la puerta del salón y en eso se asomaron unos cabellos rosas.

-Esta es vuestra nueva compañera de clase, Madoka -dijo la profesora del salón- Se está transfiriendo del otro salón por...razones.

-Ah, hola, me llamo Madoka. Un gusto.

Se sentía nerviosa por ser el primer día de clases luego de las largas vacaciones y no tenía muchas ganas de hablar tanto, así que dicho eso se fue al fondo del salón. Sus dedos tamborileaban en su escritorio mientras observaba tranquilamente la pizarra del salón. Esperaba que Kyuubei estuviera bien en casa. Escuchó un sonido como de alguien removiendo cosas. Trató de seguirlo con su mirada pero no encontraba el origen de dónde estaba sonando. En eso bajó la mirada y vio que dentro de su mochila se estaba moviendo algo

-¡AH! –apenas gritó se tapó con la mano la boca inconscientemente

Todas las cabezas del salón voltearon hacia ella

-¿Pasa algo, señorita Kaname?

-No, no, lo lamento profesora. Es que se me cayó mi cartuchera ajaja...ja..

-Pfft –una chica de al lado se burló

-Pues bueno, que la siguiente vez no venga acompañado de un grito. Estamos en clases.

-Sí, lo lamento.

El revolotear dentro de la mochila seguía acompasado con los sonidos de lapiceros sobre papeles, Madoka se acercó lentamente y movió de un solo golpe el cierre. Se abrió. Y Kyuubei salió saltando. Antes de que Madoka pudiese atraparlo corrió hasta el frente del salón y se trepó en la profesora.

-¡Sácamelo! ¡Sácamelo! –se movía la pobre mujer tratando de hacer que el animal se quitara de su cuerpo. En un entonces tuvo una fobia a los hurones. No parecía habérsele quitado por cómo se contorneaba.

El salón mientras tanto era un mar de risas y todos señalaban a la extraña criatura. Madoka estaba hiperventilando. Una chica de cabellos azabaches entró estrepitosamente al salón abriendo la puerta de un estruendo.

-El timbre está malogrado, es hora de salir.

En menos de cinco segundos los alumnos se levantaron y salieron en grupo del salón a tropezones, sin importar de corroborar lo dicho por Homura. La profesora seguía contorneándose. Homura se acercó a ella y le quitó a Kyuubei de encima, lanzándolo a través de la ventana. Los vidrios se rompieron y jalando a Madoka del cuello del uniforme saltaron juntas.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –fue lo único que logró decir a medias Madoka justo antes de saltar. El resto del camino hacia el suelo fue un grito ensordecedor.

Homura cayó con elegancia al suelo, ni un solo rasguño y con Madoka entre sus brazos. La puso de pie y la cogió de los hombros.

-No tengo tiempo para explicaciones, Kaname. ¿Me recuerdas? ¿Tuviste algún sueño?

No supo si contestarle. Parecía tan irreal la pregunta. Cómo es que podría estarle preguntando acerca de su sueño? Ah. Ahora que la miraba bien... ¡Ella también apareció allí! ¡Cómo es que no lo recordó antes! Pero... espera, eso era imposible. No habría forma, si nunca se había topado antes con ella... ¿cierto?

-Kaname. No tengo tiempo de sobra. Vine para avisarte, no para detenerte. Una pena.

-¿Qué? Disculpa, no te entiendo muy bien. ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?

-Homura. Llámame Homura.

-Un nombre peculiar ¿eh? Ah, no lo digo en un mal sentido claro, sino peculiar como de extravagante, pero bonito al final.

-Nunca debiste tratar de volverte en algo que no eras Madoka. Fue mi culpa no haber venido antes, lo siento. Pero no me queda de otra entonces, lo siento.

Homura se acercó a Madoka y sacando una daga pequeña de su bolsillo se la puso en el cuello. Hizo un pequeño corte tan solo, pero suficiente para que Madoka cayese al suelo del susto, y al ver la sangre gorgotear de su cuerpo se desvaneciera en el pavimento. Homura entrecerró los ojos, sus pupilas eran cristalinas, casi de agua color lila, la miró desde arriba y poniéndola sobre sus hombros se fue de allí con ella.


End file.
